Playfull Day
by Verelan
Summary: This is my first english fanfiction. so please be kind :) The characters are not mine. - maybe mistakes in writing.


Without even realizing it, the bridge had been left up to himself, Nero and Ayel. Whether it had been an order, or whether they had disappeared voluntarily remained unclear. He had not paid attention, had been to absorbed in his work, also now he did not realize really what was going on.

He remained unnoticed, because both leadership officers dedicated themselves to her employments.

He was ripped from his "working trance" when he heard a quiet, but profoundly excited groan.

Startled he looked around and saw Ayel kneeling in front of Nero, who sat in his captain chair, on the ground and had bent over his shoot.

The Captain looked tensed and concentrated. A hand was dugged to the armrest of the chair, while he had buried the other in Ayels clothes. Again he gave a loud groan.

He knew that he should disappear too, however, he was unable to move. With big eyes he stared at the spectacle, tried to give no sigh of himself, while Ayel seemed to suck harder at Neros shaft.

The air on the bridge became mustier and harder to breath, or did he only imagined it? It became warmer, but whether it really was because of the air or the thing that was happening here, was controversial.

He could not turn away his gaze, he was forced to watch. He had to swallow, as Ayel started to unbutton Neros shirt only to kiss his athletic chest, while his hand still stroked his member. In the meantime, the Captain had closed his eyes and had leaned back a little to enjoy the caress of his first officer.

He could recognize every single detail. How Ayel caressed the scars of his Captain with his tongue while his hand still stroked Neros member, slowly rubbing the top of his cock with his thumb.

He could not help it as a quiet gasp left his own lips, however, now he was noticed. Nero looked up, stared directly into his eyes.

Xander already expected an aggressive order, followed by a punishment for his disobedience. Instead, the Captain began to grin, and moved Ayel up to himself, pressing the lips hard against his. Beside this little game, Nero looked incessantly at him, seems to be waiting for a reaction, which of cause came a few seconds later.

Once more Xander could feel the moan that escaped his lips. His body was becoming hot and then he realised it. It excited him!

He could feel himself blushing and turned around a little to harsh, acting in such a way as if the console had become incredibly interesting before him and tried to calm his body which had deceived him so cold-hearted.

„Don´t be ashamed.", a deep, male voice said, which had often sent a pleasant warmth through is body before. However, now it caused him a tremble. He turned his head in the direction of both lovers, only to see that now Ayel was watching him too.

„Come." , it sounded quiet and gentle, but it was an order for sure. Nero was a master in this. He always sounds innocent.

He himself was loyal and therefore he could not refuse any order.

Xander stepped up slowly, approaching both officers, his gaze was still lowered and he held the hands crossed before himself. He did not wanted to show his errection, was to ashamed because of it.

But it was already too late, even before he stood properly, Nero reached forwards and opened his trousers. Already a few seconds later, his warm hand guided itself inside and found the throbbing excitement which had formed itself between his legs. Xander could not prevent the quiet moan that rushed over his lips.

Ayel was still kneeling in front of Nero, still observing the little game the Captain had started, before he once again caressed Neros chest by hand. Becoming a part of this threesome action. His hand traveled further down again, direction to Neros hard cock.

The Captain pushed the trousers of Xander down while he rubbed his cock, still looking him directly into the eyes.

Nero grinned about his victory as Xander began to stirr.

„Xander, kneel down in front of Ayel, I want you to pleasure him.", the Captain purred, was glad about how the situation had developed. Both, Ayel as well as Xander stared at him for a moment.

The Commander answered with a dark gaze and repeated his order, telling them that they should obey. Nobody would dare to offer resistance, and he knew this.

Xander sank down before Ayel, stretching out one hand to touch his bared cock because Nero already took care of opening the trousers.

The first officer let his head fall forward as Xander started to suck on the top of his member, gave a loud groan as his tongue started a sensuous dance. The Captain watched a moment in total fascination as Ayel was growing harder and harder under Xanders little play and was getting more excited himself, before he kneeled behind Xander himself.

He knew what effect he had on both.

The officer groaned silently, as Nero pushed him closer and closer to Ayel, and he took his shaft deeper into his wet mouth, sucking it in as if he never wanted to do something else.

He could not take any more and stopped while he felt that Nero allowed himself to slide a finger inside of him and touched his most sensitive spot. He had imagined this scene for so long in his thoughts, how it would be, how it would feel to be so close to the Captain in an intimate way. He had wanted this for a long time.

Nero prepared him slowly, did not wanted to rush through this playfull game. At first he did not really move his finger, which was still inside of Xander, then he attacked the most sensitive spot carefully. Adding another one which Xander accepted with a stirr and began to stretch him. He had to prepare him for what would come soon.

In the beginning, a sharp pain flashed through his shaking body, and he was concentrated to satisfy Ayel. The first officer was trembeling hard, as Nero shoved Xander further into his direction, further onto his hard, pulsating cock.

„God … Nero … slow down...", Ayel quietly gasped.

His excitement hurt, it burned inside of his veins. It was almost intolerable.

Nero gave a soft laugh, he enjoyed it the way Xander started to writhe under his hands. He loved to torment both of them in such a sadistic way.

He knew what Ayels was thinking. He could feel and hear it. The younger one had not closed his thoughts for him, however, Nero had already known what he was feeling.

Love.

Carefully Nero bent over Xander which was kneeling on the floor now, on all fours, and kissed his neck, could feel the trembel. The quiet whimpering that sounded was revealing that Xander was ready.

Briefly he exchanged a knowing look with Ayel, who placed himself cross-legged before Xander onto the ground, shortly before Nero pulled a tube out of his coat. Seconds later he drew Xander easily to himself and penetrated him for the first time. Xander hardens under him, gasping in surprise.

He knew he had to make it slow so that he would not hurt Xander, so, he waited some minutes until he pushed deeper, slowly thrusting.

Ayel held eye contact with his Captain all the time, pursued his emotions, as he watched him silently.

Only as Nero had singed himself completely into him, Xander started to caress Ayels cock again. With his tongue he circled softly over the head of his member, while a hand closed around his length and rubbed carefully up and down. Nero moved his hips carefully, bumping gently into Xander, fully controlled by the heat of the younger one.

The officer seemed to get used to it, because he quietly let a moan escape his lips, as he slowly moved against Nero, who had raised the tempo and the strength up a little. The hand of the Captain shot up and grabbed the collar of Ayel moving him forwards. Ayel obeyed and Nero pressed the lips on his, and requested him to a more intensive kiss. He hesitated no second and opened his lips willingly.

The kiss was wet, but behind it burned such a passion that it cut of his air. He enjoyed the taste of Nero, dedicated himself to him and sometimes he groaned quietly into his mouth, while Xander still sucked at him.

Xander felt as if he was about to cum as Nero thrusts against his spot, and he moand out aloud. The feeling was indescribable, and he knew, he could not stand against this for long.

Now the Captain had changed his tempo that it almost hurt, but in a desire-rising kind. God, Nero knew how to do such incredible things.

And, indeed, he did not last long. Xander pressed himself to Nero, quietly gasping his names when he came and he squirted his seed on the ground.

„You must clean this little mess.", the Captain purred quietly and hotly into his ear, afterwards licking softly on his eartips. „ Lick it up. ", he quietly ordered, murmuring when he withdrew from Xander.

The officer briefly hesitated, however he could not refuse. His breath went hard as he slipped away from Ayel and began to lick up his own seed from the floor. The taste was slightly salty but by no means disagreeable.

Neros lips twisted into a grin as he observed Xander. Slowly he approached Ayel. He had planned to fuck both from the very beginning.

„Bend forwards, Ayel. ", he breathed and waited, until the officer had obeyed.

Xander observed the event, had sat down beside both leadership officers and waited.

Nero reached for the lube to use it again. Ayelhad been fucked by him before, so he did not need to prepare him largely and penetrated him immediately with a deep thrust.

Nero reached forwards to rub Ayels cock suitably in the rhythm of his pushes. He seemed to be near orgasm, because his movements looked desperate, until he buried himself deeply into his officer and came hard.

Ayel could feel Neros heat inside of him and it was enough to send him over the edge of lust. Spilling his seed into Neros workings hands, he collapsed hard breathing to the ground.

The Captain smiled weakly and held out the hand to Ayel. The younger understood, he knew what Nero was asking for, therefore he obeyed and began to lick the white liquid off of the warm, tender fingers.

„We could do this more often. ", Nero grinned at them both.


End file.
